


midnight walks

by itscursorbby



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, references to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: When the sun rises, they’ll have to go back to their normal lives, but until then they'll stay like this.





	midnight walks

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sariel has trauma from his job and Belial is his emotional support bastard

The quiet of the night is broken only by two sets of footsteps. Below the bright moon walk the owners of those footsteps: one figure tall and thin, long hair dragging on the ground behind him, the other only a bit shorter and looking far more put-together. Walking side by side, they don’t speak, but steal glances at each other often. It isn’t uncomfortable. On the contrary, Sariel seems to be easing up more by the second; and yet he toys with the long end of his shirt, as if there’s still something bothering him.

 

Well, he’s not likely to say it on his own. Even being as blunt as he is, Sariel is rarely the one to start a conversation, so Belial takes the initiative instead. “Hey, Sarry. Something on your mind?”

 

Sariel shakes his head. “Not really, just…” He frowns. How to put it? “...Thank you. For coming out here with me, I mean. I know it was selfish of me to ask.”

 

“Is that all?” Belial flashes a grin, the sort that always reassures Sariel. “It’s not like you’re intruding or anything, y’know? I’ve always got time for you.” Besides, Sariel had looked so distressed standing outside his door earlier--what kind of friend would he be to turn him away?

 

“Thank you…” The taller angel shrinks down further into his ever-present slouch, and Belial thinks he can see a hint of a blush on pale skin. “Um. I have another selfish request, if that’s okay.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Would it be alright if I held your hand…?”

 

It isn’t too surprising--Sariel has clung to Belial since he joined the fallen angels, preferring to be close whenever possible. Of course he, seeking comfort and security, would want something like that. Belial silently extends his hand in response.

 

Sariel gives his first smile of the night, gentle and hardly noticeable, as he takes Belial’s hand in his. He squeezes it lightly--confirming that this is real, this quiet moment he’s in, not the battlefield memories his mind keeps conjuring.

 

When the sun rises, they’ll have to go back to their normal lives; Belial has his responsibilities as Deputy Head Researcher to attend to, and Sariel has yet another examination scheduled for the morning. But until then, they’ll stay like this, walking aimlessly under the full moon with fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello GBF community  
> Follow me @sarielgbf on Twitter to see me yell about these two and also Fate


End file.
